Talk:Mikey Goes To Another World!
Shoutmon. Its technique is to strike at the opponent with the shout of its soul (Soul Crusher). Let me try that, too. I'm hungry! Gimme food!" Shoutmon: "That's the scream of your soul?! Shoutmon The first evolution—it even shows up with the Star Sword. However, the Starmons are not shown in the Xros, only the sword. Should we consider them part of the evolution? The second evolution—Armed MadLeomon does not seem to be a Xros, it seems to be something like in Tamers, what with Beelzemon and Makuramon. The third evolution—It's not Shoutmon X2, and the Dorulumon legs even show up in potentia, but they disappear afterwards. Should we consider this a variant of Shoutmon X3, or of Shoutmon X2? It's stupid either way. The fourth evolution—should we consider the Starmon Sword as a stage in the evolution (Starmon + Pickmon = ?), or part of the fifth evolution? The fifth evolution—It's not Shoutmon X2, but it's Shoutmon + Star Sword. What is that? 04:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :First: I think we should. :Second: Noted on the MadLeomon page, but we should wait a bit. I think it might be a bit like Deathmon in a way, but that's just me. :Third: Variant of Shoutmon X3; it looks nothing like X2. :Fourth/Fifth: Star Sword definitely on its own, I think, and we don't have to do anything for Shoutmon + Star Sword unless they officially name it. :;-; Hooray for cutting corners already? Lanate (talk) 16:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::...you are a smegging psychic, Lanate, because that is EXACTLY what they named it. :::You magic man, you. 10:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, so, new problems: *Do we consider the Star Sword as appearing during the Shoutmon X4 bit—meaning, Shoutmon X3 and Star Sword appear, and then Shoutmon X4. *Do we treat the Starmon as appearing during the Shoutmon X4, or when their subtitle bit shows up? 10:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) "Analyser" シャウトモン:技は魂の叫びを相手にぶつける『ソウルクラッシャー』など。 Not much to it, the bit afterwards is just gibberish. --AinzX 13:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Title This is completely and utterly stupid, but should we change the translation to match the current theme with the other titles? Like, "Taiki, Go to Another World!" or something? Lanate (talk) 18:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Either that or "Taiki, Going to Another World!" I mean, it's not in volitional form, but there is plainly a comma, so it's hard to translate into reasonable English. 00:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Odd Digivolutions I'm not sure how to input this into the template, but the Digimon it absorbs are Chikurimon (12), Troopmon (2), and Mammothmon (2). It would be great if only the species names were linked. Also, I put Shoutmon + Ballistamon as Shoutmon X3 (Incomplete), since it shows absolutely no hint of expecting a sword, like it did with the legs. However, it would make more sense to be Shoutmon X4 (Incomplete), so if anyone can get an official explanation of WTF, or can find evidence of a spectral sword-ness, please do. Also, It would be nice if only the Shoutmon X3 bit was linked. Finally, taiki specifically says "Shoutmon, Starmon, Pickmons!" for Shoutmon (+ Star Sword). I'm going to use the Starmon individual image for Starmon, and the full image for Pickmons, but it would be nice if we could get a cropped image of the silver Pickmons, or at least a version of Starmons without the Starmon part. 06:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :We should also get a screenshot for not-X3 and Troopmon. Also, does it look like, when X4 first forms at the beginning, it is X3 from behind in that one second shot, then suddenly it has the Star Sword? I want so hard to believe that. 20:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Nanomon/Datamon Is listed in the opening credits as voiced by Kokoro Kikuchi. I'm pretty sure it's the Xros Loader. 23:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Also, Kenji Akabane is listed as Taiki's "Teammate". We might want to add him to the list of characters, since he was called out in the credits. 23:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) 1:13 to 1:17 I see Lalamon and Gaomon at one point. Someone says they saw people. Arg.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 15:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Fractyl's synopsis Having a dream of an army of monsters amassing for battle, Mikey Kudo leads his own army against them, combining three of them into who decimates the enemy forces before being attacked by with Mikey waking up abruptly. Hours later, after being stood up and learning from Mikey's mother that he is at a sporting event, Angie Hinomoto is momentarily side tracked before eventually arriving to the school basketball game where Mikey helps the team win to the point of exhaustion. Luckily, Angie barely makes it in time to save an exhausted Mikey from hitting the floor. While Angie reprimands Mikey for being so careless, Jeremy Tsurgi appears, announcing a challenge to his "eternal rival" Mikey who beat him at a kendo match. While Angie and Jeremy get into an argument over the matter, Mikey hears the voice of someone who is near death. Mikey hurries to find the source of the voice to help with Angie and Jeremy chasing after him as electronic things begin to go haywire, the sky flashing colors and showing digital coding. A car appears stuck halfway in a building though neither the car or building is damaged, Mikey getting himself and his friends out of the vehicle's descent when the voice warns him it. Rushing into an alleyway, Mikey discovers a small transparent version of one of the creatures from his dream. A light appears revealing a Fusion Loader while asks Mikey if he wants to save the Digimon. Saying yes, a light envelops the wounded Digimon with three kids sucked into a portal once Mikey grabs for the Fusion Loader. Waking up from their fall, Mikey, Jeremy, and Angie find themselves sitting in strange place that is filled with lush green grass. From the Fusion Loader on Mikey's belt they hear the voice of the Digimon, who has been fully healed within the item. Before they can figure out where they are, they are surrounded by an army of Mammothmon under who attacks the children for their intrusion. Luckily, the red Digimon tells them that help is on the way as appears from underground and counters MadLeomon's attack, saving the bewildered kids. The red Digimon then "reloads" out of the Fusion Loader, introducing himself as before attacking the enemy with the help of Ballistamon and and the . In retaliation, MadLeomon absorbs some of his minions to assume a stronger form before Mikey uses his Fusion Loader to digifuse Shoutmon and Ballistamon into . Unable to hold the form, the two change back as Shoutmon uses the newly formed to force MadLeomon back into his original state. Before he can attack again, MadLeomon is forcefully withdrawn with his injured forces by his superior , who oversaw the failure along with , , and yet assures them that the Forest Zone will be theirs. Celebrating the victory, Shoutmon informs Mikey that he is a General since he can use DigiFuse. Shoutmon adds that with the power of Mikey he has a chance to become king of the Digital World. When Mikey and the others remark they don't know what Digimon are, Shoutmon tells them they are in the , earning a reaction of surprise and disbelief upon learning they are stuck there. Two groups, one led by a girl and the other by a youth, observe the assembled team from afar.